Hunted
by Houndour Rules
Summary: Beast Boy has a secret and The Hunter has come back to finish what he started 10 yrs ago but the return of a friend thought to be lond dead may tip the scales in BB's favour. BBRae RobStar CyJinx


**Summary: ****From eight years to eleven years, from thirteen years to present. These points in his life he keeps open to his friends, but the rest? Beast Boy has a secret and an old enemy has returned to finish what he started ten years ago but the return of a friend believed to be long dead may just tip the scales in his favour. BBRae RobStar CyBee**

**Disclaimer: Me. Own. Nothing There you go Caveperson even you should be able to understand that. I don't own the titans I don't claim to and anyway who would be dumb enough to fake owning it? They might get sent the bills by mistake.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: – How It Began**

Garfield Mark Logan was four years old and already very well learned. It was estimated that if he had the right certificates he might be able to teach at one of the lower classed universities but he never showed much interest in it. Gar planned to be a geneticist just like his Dad when he grew up but for now he was just content to enjoy the little free time his parents gave him.

"Hey Gar throw it here!"

"Ok dude but I bet you can't catch it!"

"We'll just see about that little dude" Gar threw the ball but as he did his arm accidentally became a snake and he managed to pull of the worst throw imaginable so Asad his best friend was able to catch it easily.

"Ha what did I tell you?"

Just then a voice sounded from Gar's home not too far away from the village whichAsad lived in.

"Gar it's time for your studies!"

"But mum we were just starting to get into it!"

"Study now you can play with you friends later"

"Hey Gar why don't you ask your mum if I can come study with you?"  
"Dude that's a great idea" said Gar grinning from ear to ear "Hey mum canAsad come study too?"

"If it'll get you in front of those books I don't see why not"

One Month later

Gar struggled to stay above the water but it was no use already he could feel himself loosing consciousness. He gave one more cry for help before he was pulled under again. As he sank deeper into the darkness he mind contemplated the events that had lead to this event.

_----------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------_

_Gar sat reading through his dad's research notes. Outside a huge explosion was heard. Ger recognised it as dynamite. He ran outside and all the way down to the village. What he saw devastated him. The village was completely levelled. There were no survivors from the explosion…_

…_Aboard their fishing boat Gar's father looked at his son with concern. Ever since the village had collapsed Gar had totally isolated himself from his mother and father preferring to read in the faint hope that it would lesson the pain of losing his only friend and as a result had learned more in a week than he had in a whole year._

_The boat lurched quite suddenly as they were caught in the unforgiving rapids that lead to the falls. _

_There was a huge commotion and the next few seconds were just a blur to Gar next thing he remembered he was flying away from the boat and heading toward the shore leaving behind the only family he had left as they plummeted over the fall._

_TheHunterspotted Gar and took aim with his crossbow. It was time to do what he had been paid to come here to do. He fired. Gar saw the arrow speeding towards him and moved left a little too late. The arrow hit him in the shoulder and as he fell he got a clear look at the man's face before he landed in the water. The hunter began to move away from the river confident that it would finish the job he had begun._

_---------------------------------------------End Flashback---------------------------------------------_

* * *

**How was that? Ok I know it was kinda pathetic but hey who cares. I need some reviews to help me out here and to inspire me to write in this fan fiction instead of my other ones. But hey what're you going to do?**

**Please review. I'll Pay you(Just kidding) Just review and tell me what you thought about it or Ditto down there will be very sad you didn't click him.**


End file.
